Fairy and Savant
by pinky-pie
Summary: What if Bloom went back to live on Earth? What if she met her soulmate? What if she was more than a fairy, but didn't know it? I suck at summaries. Read on to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an idea I have had for a while. Takes place sometime during season 6 of winx club. Rated T just in case. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Winx Club or Finding Sky. They belong to their original owners.**

* * *

Bloom p.o.v

Time to go to Earth. I was going to miss my birth parents, but they made me chose. I chose my heart over my kingdom. I was not going to marry Prince Sky, not after what he did. He broke my heart. Left me for Diaspro. Screw arranged marriages. I was going to Earth to find happiness. I am already over Sky anyway. I had achieved the bloomix power. There is nothing for me in the magic Demension. My friends understand that. I'll miss them the most.

Mike and Vanessa are letting me live with them again. We all agreed to move to Wrickenridge, Colorado for a new start. I have to go back to high school for my last two years of education. I start the school tomorrow.

The new house had two bedrooms, one bathroom, dining room/kitchen and a sitting room. I got the biggest bedroom, because of what I had been through. The bedroom had blue walls thankfully, a double bed against the left wall, a desk against the right wall with a wardrobe next to it. There was a window on the far wall. It had a beautiful view of the mountains. I could get used to living here.

"Bloom, come down for dinner. You need to go to bed early tonight. Remember you start a new school tomorrow." Vanessa called.

"Coming Vanessa." I replied. I didn't call them mom and dad because I found my birth parents.

Mike drove me to school to show me where it was. As soon as I got out of the car, I felt a pair of eyes on me. As mike drove off, I looked in the direction of the gaze. It belonged to one a boy casually leaning against a motorbike.

Great, I thought as I rolled my eyes, I've already got the attention of one of the bad boys. I shock my head and walked towards the reception. The receptionist seemed nice enough.

"Are you Bloom Domino?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm Mr Joe to the students. Here is everything you need." When I didn't say anything, he continued, "Your adoptive parents last name is Anderson. I'm guessing your last name is your birth one?" it sounded like a question so I nodded my head again.

"Ah, Mr Bendict seeing as you are late coming in, you can escort Miss Domino to her form-room." Mr Joe said. I looked behind me and standing there was the motorbike boy from the parking lot. "You're both in the same form anyway, so no excuses." Mr Joe continued "well say hello to each other, and off you go."

"Hi, I'm Bloom" I told him in hope of starting a conversation, "And you are?"

"Zed" he replied coldly. Well, I thought, he's a jerk. I should have stayed in the magic dimension. No Bloom, remember your choice. If you go back there your parents will make you marry Sky.

We reached the class room. He didn't introduce me, so I went up to the teacher and introduced myself.

"I'm Bloom Domino" I told the teacher. Some people sniggered at my name, but I was used to it.

"Take a seat next to Mr Bendict over there" He said, pointing at the spare seat. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

"Talk amongst yourselves" the teacher said. Zed didn't seem like the talking type, so I doodled outfits like Stella taught me. Surprisingly Zed passed me a note. It read:

Meet me at the café on Sander Street.

That was the street I lived on. I looked at him a gave a slight nod of my head. What could go wrong? It was a public place after all.

* * *

**AN: I will try to upload the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second Chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Winx Club or Finding Sky. They belong to their original owners.**

Bloom p.o.v

I entered the café. I had to look around for Zed, as he was hiding at the back. I went over to him. "Hi" I said to get his attention.

He looked at me and then back at the table. I sat down opposite him. "What is the Magic Dimension?" he asked. The question took me by surprise.

"Follow me." I told him. He looked at me as if I were crazy. "If you want to know what it is, then we have to talk in private. My house is the only secure place I know." He got up and signalled for me to show him the way. "You don't talk much do you?" I mused.

* * *

"Mike, Vanessa, I'll be in my room." I called

"Okay honey" Mike answered.

When we got into my room I closed the door. He sat on the bed, while I leaned against the door. "How the hell did you find out about the Magic Dimension?" I questioned.

"I read your mind" the look on my face told him to explain. "Look I know you're not human. So what are you?" when I said nothing he tried to reason with me. "If you tell me what you are, I will tell you what I am."

I sighed. He had a good point. I wanted to know what he meant by 'read my mind'. "The magic Dimension is where the magical creatures live, such as fairies. Humans with magic in their blood live there too." His eyes had widened by that point. "I come from the planet Domino. I'm only a fairy because I have the dragon fire within me. That would be because of the fall of Domino."

"Wait, your last name is Domino, so are you like the Princess or something? And what about this choice you had to make?" How many questions did this guy have? I'm not even sure he would keep all this a secret. "I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine." Man I hate mind readers now. He had the nerve to laugh.

"Yes I was a Princess. My parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion. They wanted me to marry my ex-fiancé to forge an alliance between Domino and Eraclyon. It was arranged by our parents. Sky enjoyed the plan because it would hurt me." I was starting to cry. "He left me for Diaspro. She was his fiancé before me. I chose my heart over my kingdom. My family were devastated, especially my sister. My friends understood why I did it. I left for Earth because I know my soulmate would be here, in Wrickenridge." My tears were spilling over my checks. Only now did I realise how much I missed my friends and family. "So what are you?" I asked as soon as I could talk properly.

"My family are savants. We can all talk telepathically and do telekinesis. All savants can do it. Each savant has an extra gift. It is rare that you get two savants with the same gift." I had stopped crying. I was too stunned. There were magical creatures on Earth!? I had never heard of savants in the magic dimension.

"How many of you are there?" I asked intrigued.

"We are all over the world, so it's hard to say." I wondered if they had soul-mates or not. "We have soul-finders, not soul-mates. Soul-finders are half of a soul. Together soul-finders make a whole." Wow. I wondered If I was a savant. My mum had come from Earth and she had said something about having a gift. I sometimes saw people's auras as well. "Can I try talking telepathically to you? That way you will know if you are a savant." I nodded, eager to see if I was more than a fairy.

_Can you hear me?_ I froze as I heard his voice in my head. Colours burst out in my heard. I stared at him. I worked out how to send him a message back to him.

_Loud and clear. _I smiled at him.

_You're my soulfinder. I have a Princess as a soulfinder. _He walked up to me, pulled me into his arms and gently planted his lips on mine. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It obliterated any kiss I'd had with Sky. We were both smiling when we pulled apart.

I heard a fairy dust sound. I walked out of Zed's hold and walked toward the sound. Zed hovered by my shoulder as I opened the wardrobe. When I opened it I got a shock. Stella tumbled out with Locket and Amore.

"Bloom!" they cried at the same time. It was clear that Zed had no clue what just happened, as he had placed his arm on my shoulder protectively.

"Zed this is Stella and her bonded pixie Amore, and this is my bonded pixie Locket. Guys this is Zed." I paused, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Alphea."

"Bloom, you know it's no fun at Alphea without you. Amore wouldn't let me come alone and I needed Lockette to find you. Plus she is your pixie. The girls made me come and beg you to come back." Stella explained.

"I can't and won't go back. I have a life here now." I said confidently.

"The Trix Broke out of light-haven, again. They are looking for you. They will destroy you Bloom. The safest place is at Alphea. We are perfecting our Bloomix power." Stella argued.

"She stays here, where I can protect her" Zed said angrily. It was clear he wasn't going to let me go now he had found me.

"I agree with Zed. If the Trix find me I'll send you a sign. Then we can fight them and win like old times, okay Stella?" I asked.

"Okay, but you have to look at this now." Stella said reluctantly.

I groaned. "It's not clothes is it?" She held out a shopping bag with what I thought was tissue paper. I took the bag from her and pulled out a dress. It was a pink ball gown. I swear that Zed was trying not to laugh. "Um… Thanks?"

"It is the latest fashion for royals. I knew being on Earth would ruin your wardrobe, so I got you this." Stella was obviously pleased with herself. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on." I shook Zed's arm of my shoulder, and with a wave of my hand I was wearing the hideous dress. It was close fitting around the bodice, and flowed out from my waist. It ended at my ankles. "I knew it would look nice. Well bye Bloom, and Bloom's boyfriend." Stella and Amore disappeared. Lockette didn't leave with them.

"I am staying Bloom, and there is nothing you can do about it" she said stubbornly. I waved my hand again to get back into my old clothes.

"I never said you had to leave Lockette. I prefer to keep an eye on you so I know you safe." I told my cute pixie. Zed was standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Fairies can teleport to anywhere they like, as long as the portals haven't been closed." I said as a way of explanation.

**AN: Next chapter will come soon.**


End file.
